Sweet Revenge
by MJ's Angel
Summary: After telling the story of why he went Turbo, Ralph, Calhoun and Vanellope decide to get revenge on a certain Nicelander.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first WIR fanfic. Hope you all enjoy.**

The Core Four were all sitting in Burger Time relaxing after a long day of gaming. Vanellope sat on Ralph's shoulder while waiting for their food. Felix and Calhoun were sitting next to each other holding hands. The married couple were enjoying each other's company. Vanellope was bored and, being the random little child she was, asked a question that's been on her mind for a while.

"Hey, Buttface."

"Yes, Fartfeathers?"

"I've been wondering something. Why'd you go Turbo and start game jumping?"

"Kid, that's not a conversation for right now." Calhoun leaned forward in her chair.

"Actually, Wreck-It, I'd like to know that myself. Why did you leave in the first place?"

"You can tell us, brother. We're all friends here."

"Felix, you were there. You know how it started. At the anniversary party." The handyman thought for a moment, then realized what he meant.

"You mean that whole thing with Gene?"

"Yeah." The tiny racer climbed on Ralph's head and looked at him upside-down.

"Who's this Gene guy?" He lifted the small girl by her hood and placed her in the seat beside him.

"Gene is one of the Nicelanders. He told me that I was nothing but the bad guy who wrecks the building and that's all I'll ever be. If I could win a medal, I thought things would go differently around the game after work."

"Wow. He sounds like a real douche bag." Felix gasped in surprise at her use of the word.

"Vanellope! Where did you ever hear such a word?"

"Some of the gamers said it alot when they were losing."

"Well, that's an inappropriate word, young lady."

"Who are you? My mother? Now, back to this Gene guy. I say we get revenge on him."

"Look, kid. That's not necessary."

"Hey! He's the reason you almost got both of our games unplugged! He deserves it."

"I agree with the little crumb-snatcher. Getting back at this guy will really teach him a lesson."

"Tammy, I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Well, if Sarge is in, I'm in."

"I'm in. Come on, Hammertime. You know you want to."

"No thank you. I will have no part of this. If you want revenge on Gene, go ahead, but you can leave me out of it."

"Come on, Magic Hammer. You know you want to."

"No thanks, Vanella-Bean. I'll sit this one out."

"That's okay, Fix-It. You won't be involved. Wreck-It, we meet at your place to plan our strategy."

"Yes, Sarge."

"Yeah. After this, that midget will know not mess with my main man Ralph."

The next day, Calhoun, Ralph, and Vanellope set their plan in motion. The arcade was closed for the day, so they had plenty of time. Gene started his day off the usual way. After showering and dressing, he left the building and headed for the garden. On his way, he saw Felix and Calhoun talking at the tram station. Felix looked worried while Calhoun was calm and smiling. Gene never cared for the HD woman. He thought she was rude, loud, and unlady like. He didn't understand what Felix saw in her. She leaned down, kissed his cheek and headed out on her cruiser. Gene walked over to Felix.

"Goodmorning, Felix."

"Oh. Goodmorning, Gene. How are you?"

"Just peachy. What about you? You looked a bit worried while talking to Tamora."

"Oh, it's nothing really. I always worry when Tammy goes back to her game. I know she's programmed for it, but I guess that's just like me to worry about her. So, any plans for today?"

"Well, I was just on my way to the garden. I wanted to see how my tulips were growing."

"That's nice. I'm heading up to Mary's apartment. She and Deana wanted me to help them with a 'special' cake."

"That sounds nice. Well, good luck. I hope it comes out swell."

"As with your tulips." With that, they parted ways. Gene went to the garden and tended to his flowers. A few moments later, a few candy-themed racers approached them. One was a girl with platinum white hair, a pink helmet, a pink dress with striped leggings. Another was a boy with blonde hair with a peant butter cup on his head and brown pants and an orange shirt with a brown jacket. The last was another boy with green hair with a swirled helmet and a blue jogging suit with green shoes.

"May I help you children?"

"Yeah. I'm Taffyta and this is Rancis and Swizzle. We're looking for Vanellope. Have you seen her?"

"I have not. She may be with Ralph." _Heaven knows why_, he thought.

"Well, he hasn't seen her either. Help us find her."

"Why me? Why not Ralph or Tamora?"

"Because Ralph and Calhoun are busy. Besides, Ralph says you're good at finding things."

"Well, I do tend to find a number of lost things."

"Good. Let's go. You can ride with Swizzle." They climbed back into their karts. Gene was a bit skeptical of them.

"Are they safe?"

"Come on. We're nine and we drive these things everyday. If they're safe for us, they're safe for you." Gene climbed on the back of Swizzle's kart and held onto it. Swizzle and Taffyta exchanged a subtle look before taking off. They sped down the circuit and Gene struggled to hold on. Noticing this, Swizzle smirked and decided to have a little fun. He drove upside-down. Gene screamed louder and had a death grip on the kart. They flew out of Fix It Felix Jr and into Sugar Rush. Once they made it to the bottom of the rainbow bridge, they skid to a stop. When Swizzle stopped, Gene flew from the kart and hit a giant gum drop face first. He slid a little before falling on his back on the ground. The three racers circled him. He looked like he had seen a ghost. His hair was wind blown and his eyes were wide open. "You should've held on tighter. Come on. We've got a president to find."

"No...more...karts."

"You're in luck. You can't drive a kart through the Candy Tree forest. Guys, help him up." Rancis and Swizzle each grabbed one of his little arms and pulled him to his feet. No longer in a daze, he dusted himself off and fized his hair as best as he could. The four of them headed through the forest.

"So why are we going through the forest?"

"She usually hangs out around here when she's not in the castle. Some of the others are out looking for her too." Just then, they ran into two of the other racers. One was a girl with green hair, a pink jacket and skirt, a brown shirt and leggings and a candle on her head. The other was a boy with brown hair, an orange jacket, brown pants and shirt with a pumpkin on his head. "Candlehead. Gloyd. Did you find her yet?"

"Not yet, Taffyta, but we found some of her barrettes that led to the Taffy Swamp."

"Good. We'll start there." The racers followed Gene to the swamp. They came to a fallen branch over the Nesquik Sand pit. He carefully climbed on the branch and started to walk across. The kids didn't move and he noticed. "Why did you stop? Come on."

"It's a double stripe branch."

"So?" Before they could answer, the branch blinked, then disappeared. Gene fell and landed in the pit. The kids looked into the pit.

"Double stripes break, 8-bit." He struggled and tried to get loose to no avail.

"Get me out of here before I sink!" The candy-themed children smirked at each other and moved out of his view. "Where are you going? Come back!"

He felt something hard hit him in the head. He saw it was a piece of candy. More and more candy hit the tiny man.

"Ow! Ah! What are you doing?" He then saw the green haired girl with the candle on her head.

"We're helping you get out."

"How is this helping me?" He then saw the purple laughing vines lowering into the pit.

"Laffy Taffy. They like what's funny and people getting hurt is funny to them." The other children came back and threw more candy at him. He blocked his face as best as he could. He thought the taffy vine would never make it to him. After about five minutes of being pelted with hard candy, the vine reached him and he grabbed it. It retracted and lefted him out of the pit. He then landed on a regular branch. His hands and face were red and swollen from the hard candy. One of his eyes was purple and swollen shut. "You okay, Mr. Gene?"

"Am I okay? Do I look okay? You bombared me with candy!" They then made sad faces and started to "cry."

"We only wanted to help!"

"We were only getting you out!"

"We didn't mean to make you mad!" Feeling bad, Gene tried to calm them.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad and yell at you. I'm sorry. Please stop crying." They calmed down a bit, then stopped all together. "Look, let's just forget the happened and keep looking for your friend."

"Okay."

"Cool."

"Let's go." They then headed around the pit and continued the "search."

**How was it? Like I said, this is my first WIR story. More to come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next and last chapter. This was originally a one-shot, but it turned into a two-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

Once they reached the Taffy Swamp, they split up into teams. Candlehead and Swizzle, Gene and Taffyta, and Rancis and Gloyd. Taffyta led Gene through the swamp, avoiding the taffy pools around the candy cane trees.

"So, 8-bit. Any idea where Vanellope could be?"

"Well, if she's this hard to find, she's somewhere she doesn't want to be found."

"Well, she's going to have to be found. She has important duties as our president." She then spotted a pink bush with purple flowers. "Ooh. Taffidils! These flowers are so pretty."

"Young lady, we don't have time for flowers. I thought you wanted to..." Without warning, a herd of candy deer ran toward them and trampled over Gene. Taffyta was too "distracted" by the flowers to notice. Gene yelled and called for help. When the herd passed, it was then Taffyta turned and saw the 8-bit man almost flattened on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? What happened?" She pulled him out of the ground and to his feet. He wobbled around still dazed and dizzy. He wobbled backwards and fell into a taffy pool. Swizzle ran up to Taffyta.

"Taffyta! Did you see that stampede? It was awesome!" Candlehead ran up behind him.

"Yeah. Rancis scared the gumdrops out of them and they just took off." Rancis walked up behind them.

"Great work, if I do say so myself."

"Guys, Gene fell into a taffy pool. We have to get him out." Gene surfaced and sank a few times, gasping for air.

"Help *gasp* Help me!" Taffyta had an idea.

"Swizzle! Your hat!" Swizzle uncoiled his hat into a taffy rope. Taffyta tied it into a lasso. She twirled it and threw it in the pool. It wrapped around Gene and Taffyta pulled him out. The small man was covered in the green goo.

"Get this stuff off of me!" Taffyta gave Swizzle back his hat and she examined the taffy covered man.

"That's melted taffy. Once it gets a hold of something, it's almost impossible to get off while it's still a liquid. We need to harden it first."

"Well, how do we harden it?" Officers Wynchel and Duncan rode up on their motorcycles. Officer Duncan addressed Taffyta.

"Ms. Muttonfudge, there's still no sign of..." They both then noticed the taffy covered Gene. "Taffy monster!"

Before Gene could defend himself, they tazed him. They stopped after a few minutes when Gene stopped moving. Taffyta saw that the taffy was hardened.

"That's one way. Now, we just need to break the taffy. Don't worry, officers. We got this. Keep looking for Vanellope." They nodded and rode away. Candlehead approached Gene and tapped the taffy.

"How do we break this? It's hard as a rock." Swizzle thought they should toss him in Diet Cola Mountain. Candlehead thought she should burn it with her candle. Rancis thought they should run him over with their karts. Gloyd thought he should get trampled by the candy deer again. Taffyta decided what they should do.

"We should take him to Sarge. She'll know how to break him out of it." They all agreed that was the best way. They rolled him back to their karts at the Rainbow Bridge. Swizzle used his rope hat to tie Gene to his kart. They headed out of Sugar Rush and headed over to Hero's Duty. They parked their karts outside the outlet and got on the tram. Once it stopped, they got off and walked into the dark, doomsday-looking game. Candlehead grabbed Taffyta's arm.

"I don't like this place, Taffyta. It's dark and scary looking."

"Calm down, Candlehead. The arcade's closed, so nothing's gonna be activated and nothing will happen." Just then, three guns wre pointed in their faces. Candlehead screamed, then passed out. They saw the guns belonged to Calhoun and two of her men. Calhoun saw it was the kids and told her men to put their weapons away.

"What are you doing here, ankle biters? We were two seconds away from blowing your heads off." Taffyta answered for them.

"We were looking for Vanellope, which we still haven't found, and we had a bit of an incident happen." Gloyd and Rancis rolled Gene in front of her and stood him up. "Mr. 8-bit here fell into some taffy and we can't get him out."

"I see. I know just how to handle this. Kohut! Markowski! Take care of this." The two large men picked up the candy-coated man and threw him high into the air. Everyone saw him go so high, they couldn't see him anymore. Felix then happily bounced into the game.

"Hello, everyone." Candlehead, who had finally regained consciousness, looked at Felix, then back into the sky.

"Hey, Mr. Fix-It." He looked up along with everyone else, but saw nothing.

"Whatcha looking for?"

"Mr. Gene."

"What?!" He went over to his wife. "Why is Gene in the air?"

"I had Kohut and Markowski toss him in the air 'cause he was covered in taffy."

"You couldn't have just broken it with your gun?" She looked down at him, then back to the sky.

"I guess that could've worked, what's done is done. Here he comes. Kohut!"

"On it, Sarge." As Gene came closer to the ground, Kohut prepared to catch him. He finally came down and Kohut caught him. The taffy was no longer attached to him. HIs hair stood straight up on his head. His eyes, including the swollen one, were wide open. He was shaking and shivering. Kohut put the tiny man down. Felix slowly approached the shaking man and tapped his shoulder.

"Gene?" He screamed and jumped. He saw who it was that touched him. He saw it was Felix and stood behind him.

"Oh thank Mod, Felix! These people are trying to kill me!"

"No, they aren't, Gene. They're just trying to help. They just went about it the wrong way."

"I don't care! I almost died three times today! Looking for that little glitching girl!"

"Vanellope? She's been in our game all day." Gene narrowed his eyes at Felix.

"What?!"

"Yeah. She's been with me, Mary and Deana baking." Gene's eye twitched in irritation.

"You know what? I'm going home! And I'm going to forget today ever happened! Good day to you all!" He stormed out of Hero's Duty and hopped on the tram. Once he was gone, Calhoun looked down at the cnady racers.

"Nice job today, you little cavities." Taffyta smirked.

"All in a day's work. I just can't wait to see what happens when he gets back to his apartment."

Gene made it back to the safe haven of Fix-It Felix Jr. He went into the building, took the elevator up to his apartment, and headed down the hall.

"Oh, what a day. At least nothing else could possibly happen today." He opened the door to his apartment and was immediately covered in a sticky and smelly substance. He screamed in frustration and surprise. "WHY? WHY ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Good question." He knew that voice all too well. A lamp clicked on and revealed Ralph sitting on the sofa. "What did you do to deserve this?"

"Ralph! What are you doing in my apartment?" Another lamp clicked on to reveal Vanellope in an armchair.

"Well, it's not to give you a pie, that's for sure."

"You! You little gutter rat!" Another lamp clicked on to reveal Calhoun on the loveseat.

"That's no way to talk to a child, 8-bit." He noticed Felix sitting beside her.

"Felix? What's going on here?" Vanellope jumped off the chair and approached him.

"I'll explain it, moustache. You messed with my buddy Ralph and caused him to 'Go Turbo' as you say. Ralph was trying to be nice, but you wouldn't have it. You're the main reason both your game and my game almost got destroyed and unplugged. To make you pay, we set up this elaborate plan. The racers did great and the big guys put the icing on the cake." Gene looked to Felix.

"Felix? You were apart of this?"

"I was against it at first, but after some thought, I agreed that you needed to be taught a lesson."

"I can't believe this! This is ridiculous!" Ralph stood from the sofa.

"No, Gene. This is payback. Come on, guys. We're done here. Let's go to Tapper's. My treat." Vanellope glitched to Ralph's shoulder.

"I'm in." Calhoun and Felix followed them out. Gene was left in his apartment. He groaned in frustration.

"I need a drink." He went into his kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw there was a cake on the shelf that said "Hope You Learned Your Lesson." All four of them signed their names. He groaned and reached for it to throw it out. Before he could lift it, it exploded in his face. Completely done with the day, he just took a shower and went to bed.

At Tapper's, the Core Four were celebrating their success.

"I bet that big nosed moustache man won't bother you anymore, Body Oder."

"I bet he won't, Big-Mouth."

"I can't wait to see when he wakes up tomorrow with no hair. That'll be hilarious."

"I still feel bad about what we did. Gene could've been seriously hurt. I feel horrible." Calhoun leaned down and whispered something in his ear that made his face burn with honeyglows. "And now I don't."

"What's she say to him?" Ralph felt a little uncomfortable.

"That's a conversation for when you're older."

"But I don't get older."

"Good. I won't have to explain it to you."

"But..." Calhoun raised her glass.

"To Ralph. May you never again be bothered by that 8-bit drunk.

"To Ralph."

"Ralphy!" They all toasted their glasses and celebrated through the night.

**Well, how did you like it? Please leave a positive review.**


End file.
